Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Corporal Punishment
by TheTinyTaco
Summary: After the events of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, the ghosts were released from the vault, and they live in harmony- except for a few things, but yeah. All copyright goes to Nintendo or whoever the heck made the game!
1. Chapter 1

**I am not the creator(s) of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, nor any of the characters. This doesn't feature Luigi or Professor E. Gadd, however.**

 **Chapter One**

The Poltergiest was out doing God knows what in Gloomy Manor, while something was happening back at the Library.

A Slammer and a Hider wandered into the library, the Slammer destroying at least half the things in it, whereas the Hider hid inside the piano, hoping to scare an unlucky passerby.

The Slammer looked at the piano, and nearly punched it through the wall, causing the Hider to shriek.

"Ow!" The Hider exclaimed, being tossed out from the piano. "That hurt!"

"Huh? Dude, you were hiding in the PIANO. You know I hate-" The Slammer started.

"Ahem, what IN THE WORLD IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A rather angry-looking Poltergiest yelled.

"Ah-" The Slammer started, then pointing at the Hider. "He did it!"

"He did it!" The Hider pointed at the Slammer.

"Both of you. Get OUT."

"Yes sir!" The Slammer fled.

The Hider resorted to it's natural Flight/Fight/Freeze response, and hid inside the broken piano.

The Poltergiest did not see the Hider, and called out for a Greenie to help it fix the piano.

Two minutes later, both the Greenie and the Poltergiest were ready to begin fixing the piano, and they did, until the Hider was un-hidden.

"Was I not clear when I told you to get out?" The Poltergiest asked.

"Uh... what's going on?" The Greenie asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." The Poltergiest replied. "Thanks for the help, but could you leave me alone for a few moments so I can talk to the Hider?"

The Greenie nodded, and floated out of the room.

The Poltergiest led the Hider to a piano-stool thing, and landed a flurry of painful-sounding smacks to the Hider's ectoplasmic rear.

"Ow!" The Hider yelped.

"Was *SMACK* I *SPANK* not *SLAP* clear *SMACK* *SPANK* when I *SMACK* asked *SPANK* you *SLAP* leave *SPANK*?!" The Poltergiest asked.

The Hider's frantic cries increased, it was squirming to get out of the Poltergiest's grasp. "Yes! I mean no! I want my mommy!"

"Now, next time I ask you to do something, you do it. Capiche?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

"Now go. And next time you do that, I'll make your butt a no-so-good shade of red, a darker shade than the last one." The Poltergiest let the Hider get back up.

The Hider fled, crying the whole time.

"Finally, I can have some peace and quiet." The Poltergiest grumbled.

The Hider then bumped into the two other Hiders from the foyer, and informed them of the events of this chapter.

"Dude, that's harsh." Was the response of one of said Hiders from the foyer.

"That sounds painful." Was the other response.

"I know, I even have the marks to prove it." Said the Hider from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greenie was messing around in the Kitchen of Gloomy Manor, before a familiar sight occured to it, "Hider! It's so good to see you!" The Greenie exclaimed happily, smiling.

The Hider smiled back. "So... how are you?"

At that very moment, a Slammer barged through the door, looking as it always did- angry. It looked at the Hider and punched it into the nearest counter.

"Ow!" The Hider yelped.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" The Greenie yelled.

"Or else what, punk?" The Slammer asked, floating up to the Greenie.

"Uh... there are no 'or elses'." The Greenie replied.

The Hider stayed quiet.

"I'm a firm believer in or elses." The Slammer growled, punching the Greenie in the face. Because of the size and strength differences, the Greenie went flying.

"Ow! What the heck?!" The Greenie asked, angry. It picked up dish after dish and chucked it at the Slammer.

The Slammer was unfazed by it, and uppercut-ed the Greenie into the celing.

The Hider fled from the scene, heading towards the Basement.

The Greenie fazed through the celing, and fled to the Foyer.

"Grouchy Possessor! It's an emergency! The Slammer and the Greenie are fighting!" The Hider exclaimed the second it got down to the basement.

"Hider, where are they?" The Grouchy Possessor asked.

The Hider led the Grouchy Possessor to the Kitchen, where there was nobody, and everything was where it should be.

"A hallucination, perhaps?" The Grouchy Possessor asked.

"N-No! I swear on my afterlife! They were right here!" The Hider replied.

"Okay. There's nothing amiss here. Now, were you dreaming?"

"No,"

"Hider, come over here." The Grouchy Possessor grabbed a wooden spoon from the Kitchen, and led the Hider to a stool.

"Are you really going to spank me?" The Hider asked, worried.

"What do you think I was going to do?" The Grouchy Possessor asked sarcastically, putting the Hider over it's lap.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" The Hider wailed.

"Disturbing me when I was sleeping to settle an imaginary confrontation between an imaginary Slammer and an imaginary Greenie?" The Grouchy Possessor smacked the Hider's backside with the wooden spoon, causing the Hider to shriek.

"No! Please! No more! No more! I'm sorry!" By the fifth swat, the Hider was already crying openly. It knew that the Grouchy Possessor wouldn't stop until it admitted the Grouchy Possessor's version of the truth. "Okay! It was a joke! I did it because I wanted your attention!"

"Well, you certainly have that now." The Grouchy Possessor replied, stopping, and letting the Hider calm down.

The Hider hugged the Grouchy Possessor tightly. "I'll never do it again."

"Okay, now. Can I go back to bed?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." The Grouchy Possessor disappeared.

"It was right... It was just a hallucination." The Hider murmured, heading back to the Foyer.

 **Or was it? Find out next time on L.M.D.M.C.P.!**


End file.
